


To Get A Taste

by mansikka



Series: A Series Of Steps [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: “I wanna… I wanna try something.”





	To Get A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) ***please see the series notes so you know what to expect*** x

“I wanna… I wanna try something,”

Magnus pulls back from kissing him to smile at Alec’s words, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to keep talking. They’re sprawled out on the couch, shirtless with Magnus slotted between Alec’s thighs, and Alec can't think of any place that he'd be happier. They’ve been like this for what feels like hours, unhurried exploration and soft, relieved kisses, breathing each other in and fitting back together in no hurry at all.

They haven’t been together all that long, really; in fact if Alec were so inclined, he could stack their time as a couple up in days. But it’s been weeks, lots of them, which means these past two days when he’s not been able to get his hands on Magnus’ skin have been infuriating. Alec’s never been on a mission before when his mind—and more importantly, his heart—were truly fixed elsewhere. But they have been; here in this loft apartment, tying him to this beautiful man who’s still looking down at him waiting for an explanation of his words.

Alec leans up to kiss him as he gets his words in order, disliking that even that little time apart has put hesitation back on his tongue.  

Before he’d left for his mission, Alec had spent the night in Magnus’ apartment, and in fact if he thinks about it, he’s fallen asleep here more than anywhere else over the past month. Magnus had undressed him as though he was something precious, laid him out in the middle of his bed, then kissed his way down him, sucking him off for the first time, and convincing Alec he was going to pass out from how good it felt.

Even just the memory of Magnus’ mouth on him has Alec’s cock twitching; Magnus looks down to where they’re slotted together, and his face twists up into a smile.  

“Yes, Alexander?” he prompts, reminding Alec he’s yet to get his words out. For all they’ve bared themselves to each other, quite literally, and for how there’s not an inch of each other’s bodies that they’ve not explored, it really shouldn’t be possible for Alec to feel flush creeping up over his cheeks. But it is; Alec rolls his eyes at himself and presses his fingers into Magnus’ sides, nudging for him to sit up.

“Alec—”

But if he can’t get his words out, then he’s going to show him, Alec reasons with himself, gently guiding Magnus how he wants him, then falling to the floor and slotting himself between his knees.  

“Al—”

The word is stolen from Magnus’ lips, as Alec spreads his hands wide up Magnus’ thighs, and bends to mouth over him through his pants. They’re thin lounge pants, thrown on in haste since Magnus was fresh from the shower when Alec arrived, so there is nothing between Alec’s lips and Magnus’ flesh but a single layer of fabric. Magnus has already dampened them a darker grey at his tip where he’s leaked during their make out session, but now Alec is mouthing along his length and leaving a trail behind him.  

Magnus splays his thighs a little to give him easier access, and Alec hums against him, nuzzling against his shaft before wrapping his fingers around him and stroking him over a couple of times. Alec then presses the tips of his fingers into the elastic waistband of his pants and raises himself up, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus' cheek.

“Can I taste you?” he asks, muttering it into his jaw, smiling at the desperate way Magnus gasps and nods rapidly in answer. Alec hooks his fingers in a little deeper, and Magnus is levering himself up so he can slide the lounge pants down and kick them to the side.  

Magnus’ cock bobs as it springs free of the fabric, and Alec licks his lips just for seeing it, stroking his hands up his inner thighs and pressing him a little more open, lingering kisses where he’s just had his thumbs. He can see Magnus’ stomach rippling in anticipation, can feel the tension in his body from just how much he’s wanting what Alec’s about to do. And to prevent himself from exposure to second-guessing, he leans down, licks a wide stripe over his cock head, his eyes dropping closed at the headiness that is the scent of Magnus filling his nostrils, and the taste of him budding on his tongue.

Magnus is gasping immediately, his feet slipping a little before he roots himself, still curling his fingers into his sides as though he thinks he’s got to keep his hands to himself. Alec intends to change his mind about that in a little while, but for now he’s reaching out to wrap his fingers round the thickness of his base, flicking his tongue out over his head, licking along his shaft, angling Magnus how he wants him and unable to resist continuing to return to his head; even darting his tongue into his slit to get more of the taste of him.

The tension in Magnus’ thighs as he tries to keep himself from moving is unbelievable; Alec drops his grip on him to knead and massage at his legs, trying to help him to relax. But then he’s gripping around his base to keep him where he wants him again, lapping at his head, and loving every one of Magnus’ reactions. He seals his lips around his crown and sucks; Magnus whimpers and drops his head forward with his breath panting out of him, and his knuckles turning white.  

The weight of Magnus on his tongue is, Alec thinks, intoxicating. In that already he wants to take more of him in, but is cautious about doing so in case he does it wrong. So he slides his lips down another inch and laps his tongue over him before sucking him down again, and Magnus is beside himself. Alec knows it’s probably got little to do with his technique, and more to do with the fact that he’s actually doing it, but that’s enough of a confidence boost in itself; he pulls off to lick along the length of him again before pressing a kiss to his tip and sliding his mouth down over him once more, a little further this time.  

His name falls brokenly from Magnus’ lips, and Alec’s eager to keep hearing it, so doubles his efforts, humming both for the taste of Magnus and the way it makes him stutter out a series of anguished _ohs_. Alec feels trembling fingers slot through the back of his hair, not forcing him but keeping him in place. Alec pushes back against his hand to encourage him, not entirely sure of what he’s doing, but the whimper that falls from Magnus’ lips as he bucks up the tiniest bit into his mouth is worth it.  

Magnus is so gentle with him; Alec can feel the strain of him holding himself back, continues to bob up and down his length with enthusiasm, groaning a little to himself at how hard he is in his jeans. And Magnus’ other hand is up tracing featherlight patterns over Alec’s cheek with his fingertips, feeling for the shape of himself there, before he's sweeping over the stretch of Alec's lips around him, and groaning hard.  

Alec can feel the way Magnus’ balls are tensing up, the way his muscles are rippling, hears the gasp from between his lips telling him how close he’s getting. And he’s willingly bracing for a flood to hit his tongue, but Magnus has other ideas entirely, trying to push him back and warn him, tell him he doesn't need to.  

So Alec pulls back, leans up to kiss him in reassurance, wraps his fingers around his shaft and starts jerking him off, splaying one hand wide on his thigh to steady himself and watching every twitch and bud of precum, as Magnus writhes and calls out continual praise. But then his breath is coming out in short breaths that Alec recognizes as him being close, so Alec tightens his grip a little, giving two harder tugs then ducking down, taking his head into his mouth just as he starts to come, and pressing his hands into the couch cushions so Magnus is free to move. Magnus arches up off the couch into his mouth with a whimpered out moan, and Alec’s eyes pop open at the taste of him, come spilling from his lips even as he unconsciously darts out his tongue to catch it.

Magnus slumps back hard as he catches his breath, another, softer whimper blasting out of him as Alec leans forward and flicks his tongue out over his head again to lap up the taste of him. He wants to ask if he’s done okay, but one glance up at Magnus’ blissed out expression tells him enough; Alec runs his hands repeatedly along his thighs and adjusts on his knees, offering up his own smile.  

“You okay?” Magnus asks, reaching out and sweeping his thumb over Alec’s lips, then cupping his chin, looking back at him in what Alec decides is wonder.

“Yeah,” he says, turning to press a kiss to his palm and then making to move; Magnus scoots forward to the edge of the couch and holds him steady, hands out and immediately tugging at his jeans. Alec steadies himself on Magnus’ shoulders as he steps out of them, then goes as guided, as Magnus sits back against the couch again and gets him to straddle his lap. He holds him in place before he can sit, sucking him into his mouth for a couple of pulls that make Alec fall forward and gasp, then wrapping his hand around his hips and lowering Alec himself.  

“Alexander; I know I keep telling you that you continue to surprise me. But that was… that was something else,”

“I’ll… I’ll have to work on it,” he half-jokes, blushing and unwilling to take the praise.

“I am your willing guinea pig,” Magnus teases, though cups and draws his face to him, flicking his tongue into his mouth with a continual hum that speaks of his lingering pleasure. “You feel incredible, Alexander. Truly,”

“I’ve… no idea what I’m doing here,” Alec replies, unable to meet his eyes. But Magnus is tilting his chin up and gently asking him to look at him.

“On the contrary; I think you know exactly what you are doing,” he tells him, gentle and with no sign of any teasing. Alec hesitates for a moment then offers up a small smile.

“There is no one way to do any of this,” Magnus continues, dropping his hand and swirling his palm over Alec's cock head before gripping around his shaft and beginning to stroke, “that you want to share any of these experiences with me, is a gift in of itself,”

“I want you,” Alec blurts out, torn between watching Magnus' face as he strokes him, or studying all the perfect ways he's moving his hand.

“Oh, I know you do,” Magnus agrees, dropping his eyes to watch the way Alec’s cock is gliding through his fist, “it is an incredible feeling to know how badly you are wanted,”

Magnus’ look for him then is telling, urging Alec to know that it goes both ways.

“I’m looking forward to having you riding me like this at some point,” Magnus adds then, and Alec doesn’t know if he meant it to be distracting, but suddenly he’s filled with the idea of sinking down on Magnus’ cock instead of his fingers, and it’s like lightning’s bolting through his core. He topples forward, forehead landing in the crook of Magnus’ neck as he continues to stroke him, muttering continuous praise and promises that leave him whimpering.

“I’m very much looking forward to riding _you_ like this,” he adds, a glint in his eyes as Alec manages to look up at him, his gaze drawn to the way Magnus is biting down on his lower lip as though he’s imagining that very thing. The thought of Magnus writhing in his lap, working himself into a frenzy on his cock has Alec gasping, rocking up into Magnus’ hand.

“Beautiful,” Magnus insists as he watches him, never failing to look at Alec as though _he’s_ the incredible one.  

“Magnus,” he manages to call out, heated pressure building in his core as he rocks himself a little faster, and Magnus alters his grip, repeatedly swiping his thumb out over his head. And then he’s coming, seizing up as his orgasm rips through him, and looking down to catch the mess he’s making of Magnus’ chest before he has to close his eyes.  

Alec comes back to himself behind those closed eyelids, his hands reaching out to steady himself on Magnus’ shoulders, stuttering out softer groans as Magnus milks him of everything until he’s toppling forward again, and burying his face in his neck. He drops several, thankful kisses there, and then wraps his arms around him better to pull Magnus into a hug.

“How was the mission?” Magnus asks a few minutes later when their breathing has evened out. His hand is secure at the nape of Alec’s neck and the weight of it is soothing, leaving him teetering on the edge of falling asleep.

“A mess,” he grumbles, sitting back only enough to look at him and giving him the briefest of details. He doesn’t want to think about it, is too wrapped up in the comfort that is _Magnus_ to want to taint his mood with such things.  

“Everyone is well?” Magnus asks, and Alec’s heart softens for hearing his concern. Magnus is always asking after the people he knows Alec cares most about—aside perhaps from his mother, but Alec doesn’t hold that against him at all.   

“Everyone’s good,” Alec tells him, shifting a little and smiling in thanks when Magnus cleans them up with a flick of his wrist, and with another is draping a blanket over them as they lay back out along the couch. “I could… to be honest, Magnus; all I could really think about, was getting back to you,”

“Alexander,” Magnus beams, and how can one word sound that pleased, Alec thinks, though snuggles down beside him and is happy to bask in it.

“I can… stay a couple of days. If you want,” Alec says then, sinking in to Magnus’ warmth, and feeling his heart skip for Magnus’ pleased, surprised smile.

“You can?”

“Yeah,” Alec says, shifting a fraction so he can kiss him, “unless anything bad comes up, I can… I don’t need to be back at the Institute for… a couple of days,”

“Is that why you arrived with that bag slung over your shoulder?” Magnus asks in realization, his face softening even further.

Alec doubts himself for a couple of seconds hoping he’s not been too presumptuous, only daring to look up when Magnus nuzzles against his cheek. “I… I hope that’s okay,”

“Alexander,” he says, again making his name sound like something special, and worthy of him, “if I had my way, I’d keep you here until they came looking for you. Maybe even then,”

“And… I wouldn’t be getting in the way? With clients and stuff?” Alec checks, with another surge of guilt for not checking ahead.  

“If you think I wouldn’t prioritize you over… just about anything,” Magnus begins to say, the wry amusement in his eyes finishing his sentence without the need for further words.

“I’d… it’ll be good to fall asleep with you,” Alec confesses, thinking of the restless two nights he’s endured without Magnus by his side; is he falling too soon?

Magnus cups his face, drawing him into a sweet kiss that reassures him, then drops their foreheads together with a soft hum. “I haven’t slept without you either,” he tells him when he pulls back, and the look on his face settles something in Alec’s stomach, before he’s blasting a contented sigh from his lips as he wriggles down further into the warmth of Magnus’ arms.

* * *

 

 


End file.
